


Чернила в моём сердце

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Чжунэ владеет кошмарами, а Донхек — его сосед, который хочет помочь ему не сойти с ума.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Kudos: 8
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Чернила в моём сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Стекло немножко и банановое молоко.

Во рту четко ощущалась вязкая горькая жидкость, а в носу свербил запах жжёной резины, и непонятно было, это от него слезились глаза или от того, что Чжунэ так сильно жмурился, стараясь унять вырывающееся из него нечто.

Он проигрывал битву с собой каждый раз, наверное, из пяти, но последний инцидент случился аж два года назад, и Чжунэ уже надеялся, что сумел обуздать свою темную кровь. Глупый, глупый Чжунэ.

Шепот в голове мурашками холодил его разгоряченное, бьющееся в панике тело. С непривычки было безумно страшно — совсем как раньше. Острые ногти впивались в предплечья, а зубы закусывали ворот толстой черной водолазки, которая все не переставала пропитываться не менее тёмной вязкой гущей.

  


* * *

  


— Чжунэ! Чж... да чтоб тебя!

Донхек в отчаянии схватился за волосы, чуть ли не вырвав из них приличного объема пшеничный клок.

Его друг корчился на полу, а по его подбородку и плечам стекала черная слизь, и конца ей не было видно. Хуже всего, что Донхек примерно представлял, что могло случиться, и даже думал, что знает, чем помочь в таких случаях, но все же оказался совершенно не готов. Он познакомился с тем Чжунэ, который уже умел за широкой улыбкой прятать свое внутреннее кладбище и обитающих там монстров.

Но Донхек все равно однажды умеючи выведал о нем рассказы о себе, поэтому теперь, удерживая своего друга от того, чтобы тот перестал так себя терзать, он лихорадочно привел свои мысли в порядок и вспомнил про безотказный способ помочь. Чжунэ ненавидел его, просил никогда не применять и готов был язык себе откусить, что проговорился за крепкой выпивкой, но сейчас у Донхека не оставалось выбора, кроме как отобрать у него часть страданий. На переваривающего самого себя друга страшно было даже смотреть.

— Чжунэ, взгляни на меня, ну же, — шепотом взмолился он, пытаясь отцепить побелевшие руки друг от друга и заставить Чжунэ поднять голову. Тот замычал в водолазку и упрямо замотал висящей мокрой челкой, смутно понимая, к чему его склоняют. В попытке жестко отрезать Донхеку, он разомкнул губы — и его тут же вырвало, а на матовом ламинате расползлась уродливая черная клякса.

— Ну все, хватит вредничать. Дай мне тебе помочь, — набравшись храбрости, Донхек с нервным смешком выдохнул и схватил лицо Чжунэ обеими ладонями, заставляя его раскрыть глаза.

Вместо них на него смотрели две бездонные черные дыры, которые немедленно утянули Донхека за собой.

  


* * *

  


Его тошнило. Он плохо помнил, что случилось и сколько времени прошло: наверняка его мозг отключился, не сумев справиться с шокирующим потоком кошмаров, но какие-то ощущения эхом еще звучали в его сознании.

Донхек помнил, что было противно. И дико больно. Как будто его всего вывернули наизнанку, пронзили штырями и оставили печься под палящим солнцем на целый десяток лет, пока все проходили мимо. И было страшно, очень страшно. И одиноко. Он уже не помнил, чего именно боялся — память испуганно шарахалась в сторону при попытке докопаться до истины.

В горле застыл полуоборванный крик (он кричал?..), и Донхек запоздало мучительно прокашлялся. Он перевернулся на бок, почувствовал под холодными ладонями пол, а затем с трудом открыл глаза.

И тут же наткнулся на мрачный взгляд Чжунэ, сцепившего в замок свои длинные костлявые пальцы. К счастью, уже не бьющегося в приступе, а довольно-таки спокойно сидящего на диване. И глаза у него тоже были обычные. Тёмные, но вполне себе человеческие.

— Я же говорил, чтобы ты не смел, — не то укоряюще, не то устало сказал он. Его голос тоже звучал надсадно, а в уголке губ Донхек заметил запекшуюся размазанную черную каплю.

Он попробовал сесть ровно, насколько его слушалось тело, и заискивающе улыбнулся в сторону друга.

— Теперь я понял, почему ты так не любишь ездить отдыхать с нами на море. С такими развлечениями никакой курорт и не нужен.

Чжунэ хмыкнул от его откровенно неудачной попытки пошутить и наконец расслабился. Почесал спутанные волосы на макушке и вздохнул, украдкой кинув на Донхека взгляд.

— Помнишь, что видел?

— Нет, — честно ответил он.

— Ну и хорошо.

Чжунэ неловко помялся. Возможно, пытаясь что-то сказать, но последующая минута молчания не принесла никаких результатов. Наконец, он встал и кашлянул.

— Выпей банановое молоко. Можешь взять в холодильнике, там осталась одна моя банка. Станет легче.

С этими словами он подобрал брошенную на полу тетрадь и ушел в свою комнату.

Донхек посидел еще немного, пока не почувствовал, что пульсирующая боль в голове и тошнота в желудке утихли до приемлемого уровня, и поднялся, поплетясь на кухню. Потягивая банановое молоко из тонкой трубочки, он размышлял, как же, должно быть, непросто удерживать в своей голове такое количество темных мыслей.

Чжунэ — властитель кошмаров. Вернее, сам он закатывал глаза и называл себя обителью кошмаров, потому как никакой властью, по его словам, над ними он не обладал.

Он мог одним взглядом напомнить человеку о чем-то таком, что ночью будет гнаться за ним, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту и с бешено стучащим сердцем. Он мог насылать страхи, делать чью-то жизнь невыносимой и сводить людей с ума, а мог безобидно вселять искреннюю веру в существование подкроватного монстра (Донхек в конце концов простил ему эту проверку на стойкость, когда они только познакомились и стали соседями, но все же не забыл).

В общем, сознание и кровь у Чжунэ были неоспоримо темные, но, к его невезению, сердце у него оказалось доброе и чувствительное. Поэтому Чжунэ уже тринадцать лет не подчинялся своему естеству и отказывался наводить на окружающих страхи, не давая своей темной натуре никакой подпитки и мучительно страдая от последствий, позволив кошмарам съедать самого себя вместо других.

Донхек покачал головой. Он бросил взгляд на запертую дверь, за которой скрылся Чжунэ, и его сердце болезненно сжалось.

Тот сумел найти для себя единственный гуманный способ справиться с глодающей его чернотой — и каждый день писал стихи, изливая душу на бумагу и используя ее как чернила. Только в одной этой тетради, которую Донхеку довелось увидеть сегодня мельком, насчитывалось более двухсот пронзительных стихотворений и болезнетворных иллюстраций, с излишней силой прокорябанных ручкой.

Чжунэ иногда читал ему то, что написал, но Донхек подозревал, что тот выбирал самые мирные или наименее пугающие сочинения. Все свои эмоции, всю боль, страхи и нестерпимые навязчивые мысли Чжунэ вкладывал в свои нарочито ровные и красивые поэтичные строчки. И так внутренних демонов ему удавалось сдерживать уже два года.

А потом его угораздило влюбиться. Как только вернулись признаки надвигающегося приступа, Чжунэ резко перестал распространяться о том, кому удалось проникнуть в его сердце и потеснить находящуюся там черноту (которой, очевидно, это совершенно не понравилось), но Донхек всё же знал пару деталей.

Кто-то очень ветреный и непостоянный. Богатый на эмоции и на умение вывести Чжунэ из себя. Миниатюрный, по его словам, но обладающий немыслимой силой и мудростью. Кто-то, кто выслушал целых тринадцать сочиненных Чжунэ сонетов и так и не сошёл с ума. То ли древний дух, притворяющийся юнцом, то ли вообще полубог.

Куда Донхеку до такого.

Трубочка была изжёвана и с сожалением брошена в урну. Пускай Донхек всего-навсего обычный человек, но ему тоже немного известно о съедающих изнутри демонах.

Только вот о нём никогда не будут написаны стихотворения. Ни обычной синей ручкой, ни, тем более, тьмой из сердца. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы увековечить самопожертвование Чжунэ в строчках и узнать себя в исчёрканных зарисовках потрёпанной тетради. Но ему остаётся только быть рядом и каждый раз поддерживать его, чтобы тот не задохнулся в собственных чувствах и чужих кошмарах.

Донхек справится, он сильный.

Пожалуй, надо завтра купить ещё бананового молока.


End file.
